The present disclosure relates to a display device that controls a display on a screen according to a gaze line of a user, and to an image forming apparatus.
For example, a technique is known that includes shooting the face of a user operating a screen, and estimating the age of the user and the distance between the face and the screen, to facilitate the user to recognize characters on the screen, by changing the size thereof.